Sands of Time
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: An ocean can be unpredictable. It can take life or give it, but in a raging storm it can be your worst enemy. It will disorient you, throw you around in it's raging undercurrents and ultimately take you to uncharted waters. Better Sum inside


**Summary:** _An ocean can be unpredictable. It can take life or give it, but in a raging storm it can be your worst enemy. It will disorient you, throw you around in it's raging undercurrents and ultimately take you to uncharted waters. Exhausted and confused one will go into waters that are not home. Such waters that belong to man and not tinged with the familiar salt of an ocean. Fresh water riddled with unknown dangers and a life to be forever changed._

**Disclaimer:** Come on... You don't seriously believe I own Yu-Gi-Oh do you? Of course I don't! All I own is the Original Character thrown into this chaos, as well as plot, to satisfy my crazy inner fan girl. Not to mention this will be very...whack. But hey if Egyptians could duel with live monsters I see no reason why this particular OC can't co-exist in the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh either. :P Now lets get this show on the road!

_Italic: _First Person.

_I should of listened. I should have stayed, but I've never been one to follow rules regardless of my line of heritage. I've always been stubborn. Always giving my father a hard time. Countless times I've broken the rules and countless times I've been punished. This however would have to be the first I wished I did not._

_Father said it would be dangerous, like many other things he's claimed to be. But I'm a stubborn adventurous spirit that can't be contained behind these walls. Still I should of listened for I would not be in this predicament if I had. I ignored the tall tell signs of a storm brewing, I was overly confident and prideful of my abilities. And now? Now I am fighting the very currents of the sea and failing miserably. I'm being thrown asunder, pitting and rolling in it's wake helplessly. I can not fight this undertow and I find myself being pulled further and further away from my home. No father to save me, no servants to warn him. I am on my own out here, and how foolish I was to disobey him._

_The warm glow of my home is fading further away from me and only the dark unknown lies ahead. I do not recognize these waters, or it's land marks, but surely there had to be a way to escape, to find shelter. Tossing and turning it was all very tiring and trying to stay above for something recognizable. All I met was angry black clouds hanging in the sky, waves crashing into me pulling me further from my path and the signs of lightening in the distance. How could I be so far off course?_

_Land. There was land and I was being dragged to it, or between to land masses divided by water at least. Maybe, just maybe I could grab hold to the jutting rocks and hold on for dear life against the current. I was riding the waves now with a spark of hope to grab hold onto a ledge, but the approach was too strong. I collided with the land mass painfully, but above all else I still tried to latch down on to it. My effort was useless. I could not keep my grip and was now helpless to the waves battering me along the land side. For sure I believed I would die here, yet I was caught by surprise as a large wave rushed beyond the land mass taking me with it._

_When I resurfaced the land marks were behind me. I had missed my only chance to stop from being pushed forward by the angry sea. The water was wild without mercy currents clashing and dragging me this way and that. Yet in the confusion I found myself touching land once more, but it was too soft to hold too. It crumbled between my fingers like the sand of the ocean floor. Still I tried to stay along the side of this land mass. The undertow dragging and pushing me back towards it was like an act of mercy. The land broke though so suddenly giving way to more water, yet it was pouring out into this ocean of rage._

_In that instant I knew it was my only salvation. This had to be a stream or river running to this point which meant fresh water. Of all the things I knew it was to never stray into the waters of man, but in that moment, despite the dangers, it had become my way out of this stormy sea. With whatever strength I could muster I swam into it fighting against the water to move upstream. I was running on adrenaline, but these waters were not as harsh as that of the sea it pooled to. For that very reason I was thankful for this river to appear as it did. I knew though even here I was not safe. I had to find shelter for I knew not of what dangers could lurk in this body of water._

_I'm unaware of how long I had been swimming, but I was most certainly on the verge of exhaustion. I wished for nothing more then to stop, but I had to will myself on. It was not until I came across an odd break in the river bed did I stop to touch the odd surface. This was not natural it was much to hard and immovable. This had to be man made, but exactly why was it here? Was it to keep something out?_

_The idea it did such a thing made me restless only reasserting the fact this water was dangerous. But I knew water was on the other side of this obstacle and if it was unsafe on the side I was on then the other side was just the opposite. Now the question was how did I get to that side._

_Shifting away from the wall of stone I looked over my dilemma. I could make out some light on the other side, but looking to the sky it was not the sun peering over the wall. Was it some type of beacon of hope to be seen? Or was it a sign of man on the other side. Such a horrible predicament I was in. Stay on this side to God knows what dangers or find a away over to the dangers of man._

_'Stay away from man, daughter. Remember they are rouges, pirates of our world who would not hesitate to kill you or I. Don't forget they are the cause of your mothers death! You would do wise not to make contact with those beings.' Thoughts of my father entered my mind and suddenly getting over was not all that promising. I could be seen or caught! I had no idea what kind of reaction I could get from any possible situation!_

_I did not get to second guess my actions though. I was suddenly very aware that I was not alone in the water. Something had disturbed it's surface and suddenly the dangers of man were flown out the window. I could not see what it was, but I could sense it's movements in the water. It was in that moment did I dive to the bottom of the river bed and almost screamed at catching sight of the creature in it's depths with me._

_Water dragon that's all I could think to even consider it and with teeth like those it was clear that it was dangerous. Not wishing to be caught in such jaws, let alone become dinner, I darted for the surface with all the speed I could muster. With the cold chill of fear at the back of my mind I was all to aware it was just moments behind me. I broke the surface in a last ditch effort flying towards the top of this wall and for a moment I thought I wouldn't make it. As quickly as it happened I found myself clutching to it's very top struggling to pull myself over to the side that surely was safe from this dragon._

_In the process I dared not look back only hearing it's angry hisses and snapping of its jaws in hopes I would fall. I was relentless in heaving my weight over and over come with relief as I fell to the other side. With it I impacted the water with a loud splash, but I did not wish to stay in one spot and darted forward as I became painfully aware of the light moving. I was unsure how such light was made, but I could only assume man was the cause for it moving. That in mind I did not wish to be seen let alone caught after escaping the jaws of that water dragon._

_Almost instantly though I ran into some force blocking my way. Though I was underwater I could hear a distinctive dinging sound from above the water. Immediately I freed myself from this odd contraption and pulled away looking at it with disdain. Before me was what I could only assume one would call a net. I didn't get to ponder about it for long as I became aware of the moving lights held by man making way to the spot. Rather then attempting to jump the net I swam back from where I came and watched from a distance._

_The men, or what I were labeling as soldiers, handed off this torch of light to another and began to pull the obstacle from the water. Their faces may of been blurry and unclear but it was obvious shock was there. They simply could not comprehend why nothing was in the net. Now I was faced with another problem. I could not simply jump this net the splash would alert them that something by passed it, but I couldn't go through it either. Swimming into it set off an alarm of sorts. I felt helplessly screwed at this point._

_They were speaking but I could not comprehend anything, I could only guess at the gestures. I did not like any of it for they were now walking back around trying to peer into the water with their light held out. I was unsure how much the light would illuminate in the water but I decided it best to weave around . Ultimately I found myself back at the net, trying to find a way around it._

_The soldiers had lifted this out of the water, maybe I could slip underneath? But would the sound alarm go off again if I tried to lift it? So many problems and dangerous conditions, on top of that I was growing wary and tired. I had to try though... This was no place to fall asleep for the night._

_Maneuvering to the bottom of the net I took my chances. Carefully I grabbed hold of it and started to lift it up just enough to slip through that's all I needed._

_**Ching**_

_Fuck!_

_In panic I fled underneath the opening I gave myself wiggling my way out to the other side and making the bell ring madly. Free at last I swiftly made my escape from the area, the soldiers probably confused and frustrated as all hell in an empty net once more. I didn't dare to stop and look. My main concern was finding a spot that was not so exposed as this man made canal. I wasn't positively sure what I was heading towards, but it looked much like a palace or kingdom of sorts._

_I stopped before an odd domed structure. Two see through veil like clothes hanging from it's top and kissing the water that wandered passed it. This seemed like a promising place to hide, not to mention the sun would be blocked from the roof above this area when it arose. Without a second thought I slipped pass the thin cloth material into the protective body of water._

_The building structure was foreign to me, but it seemed stable and safe. There was no light within the area, giving me the time to relax for no one was around. Moving further in the water seemed to grow shallow as the ground was raised up. Cobblestones seemed to raise to the ground above. I was uncertain what to call them, but I suppose for man it made it easy to get in and out of the water._

_I didn't take in my surroundings to much for the nights events were now finally catching up to me. I was exhausted from my turmoil and sleep was not far from my conscious. With what remaining strength I possessed I moved towards the cobblestones pulling myself upon one, but still remaining partly submerged in the comforts of the water. It wasn't much of a bed, but it would have to do. In moments I was in the realm of dreams, oblivious to what the day would bring._

* * *

With the rising of the sun came a multitude of events. Specifically events a certain Pharaoh was beyond accustom too. With morning came the first meal, then possible events or disturbances that happened during the night. These disturbances were very minor to none at all most of the time, but one had caught his attention.

"Wait. You are suggesting something jumped the canal's wall? Do you know how absurd that sounds?! No fish or crocodile can jump that wall."

"Yes your majesty I understand how ridiculous this all sounds. If not for the fact more than one soldier heard the incident even I would over look this disturbance."

"Not only did something jump this wall it also ran into the net, but nothing was retrieved from it?! To make matters worse it hit the net twice and now with the sun in the sky nothing is seen within the water?"

His adviser, Seth, sighed softly, "Yes your majesty that seems to be the case."

Atem frowned placing an elbow upon his thrones arm to support his head with his hand in thought. "What about the net? Any give way, tears to suggest something cut through?"

"It's been checked over. It's in no disarray or fowl play to suggest such an event happened."

"And the net was not jumped?"

"No, there was no other splash heard."

"Damn it Seth! How could such a disturbance not have an answer?!"

"Please calm down Pharaoh. If it's any consolation this particular disturbance has not shown up again. There was no sight of anything jumping back over the wall either. As your adviser I'd say whatever this thing is, is still within the canal. How it by passed the net I can not answer."

"What you are suggesting is this...thing...whatever it may be, could still be within the kingdoms vicinity?" Atem shifted from his position to sit up straight, prior to before.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting your majesty."

"Very well... Have the guards search the rest of the canal. This disturbance will be taken care of one way or another."

"As you wish, Pharaoh." With a departing bow Seth left the side of his majesty to do his bidding.

With a heavy sigh Atem rose from his throne; disturbances aside it was time for his bath. Still he could not comprehend how something could simply jump the canal wall. The wall could not be climbed, this much he was aware of, and no item to give sign was used to get over it either. As insane as it seemed it was jumped, but then there was the net. Nothing ever bypassed that before. Not even when the wall was lowered to allow ships passage to the Nile for trading purposes. Crocodile's and fish would get caught if they wandered in during the process. Still, the net was not cut, was not jumped like the wall, and whatever ran into it was not caught within it's confinements. To even suggest it had gone under the net was out of the question. No water living creature was that smart to pick the net up and get under.

'Only a human could lift the net and get under it, and no human can jump such a wall. This is all so very frustrating.' He sighed in thought. 'What's more disturbing is the fact nothing suspicious has been seen yet. If it had been spotted my people surely would have spread rumors and they would get back to the palace. Yet this has not happened. Where could it possibly be hiding?'

Annoyed beyond reasoning on how nothing made sense, Atem grabbed hold of a torch from the wall before entering the bathing quarters. Making light work he lit the stationary torches to bring more light into the room, aside from the sun light spilling through the see through veils at the far end of the room. Satisfied he exit the room to replace the torch in which he used to do this. Now with the room lit to it's true luminescent state he made way to the water, only to pause short in his actions.

There, submerged partly in water upon a step leading into the depths, he spotted a head of hair. With the light of the sun beaming down upon the body resting there he also noticed something sitting upon their crown. His first logical reaction was to move to the unknown being, even he knew falling asleep in water was bound to get one drowned. But then there was the fact this was his private bathing area, who was so bold and reckless to attempt using it!?

First Atem was going to make sure whomever was there was still breathing, then he would reprimand them for being in his private quarters. This sounded like an ideal set of action and hastily he made way to the unmoving body. Drawing closer he immediately realized it was a woman, and apparently of some royal sort with the head dress being worn. However the closer he got the sooner he realized this woman was not human at all.

At first he had simply believed the green he saw within the water was some form of cloth being worn. But now that he could see her more clearly he stumbled back in shock upon his ass. Suddenly it all made sense, this before him was the disturbance in the night. This creature jumped the wall, went under the net and had found rest here. Immediately he had thought a duel monster, but she was much to small to be one, she was more like the size of a human, not a monster. She most certainly resembled one though.

'How can this be?! Aren't mermaids of a duel monster sort?' He thought in bewilderment. 'Such things don't freely roam or exist out of dueling! Yet she is most certainly a mermaid. Have they always existed as their own race this whole time...?' It was in this moment did he truly observe her. Even in the water he could make out bruising upon her skin. There were scraps and cuts as well.

If memory served he was certain there had been a storm last night. He could not imagine how bad it must of been at sea for her to show up like this. The fact she was even here in Egypt was left to question as well. How bad did it have to be for her to end up so far from home?

'Seth... I must alert Seth of this!' He shook his head side to side to clear his thoughts, before returning to his feet to rush out of the room. He only hoped a servant was near by to alert his adviser as soon as possible.


End file.
